warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Darks
I am not quite sure this is canon friendly. From what I understand, Daemons can't stay in the material realm for very long. They can't survive for extended periods in our dimension, just like we can't stay in theirs. Supahbadmarine 01:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it says they "abandoned the warp" or something? That sounds like a very vague description but perhaps it could be written as including a way for them to remain in our realm. What gets me is Space Marines working with daemons. If they didn't know it was daemons and thought they were Astronomican Sprites or something, but it doesn't mention that. Yet, I should add for the sale of fairness. I think this has a but of potential, done right. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 01:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) These are kind of unrealistic, like, how the heck are you supposed to defeat these guys? TardirProductions 03:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) How the hell sre your suppost to beat "Darkness?". These seem inposible for cretures without Psychich powers to kill them there Shadow?. Even other Daemons would have large difficulties in doing so. NCF in my opion. Imposter101 07:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) How the hell are your suppost to beat "Darkness?". These seem inposible for cretures without Psychich powers to kill them there Shadows?. Even other Daemons would have large difficulties in doing so. NCF in my opion. Imposter101 07:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I kind of agree with you, Imposter, but NCF isn't the right thing. Unrealistic is better. Palamon should give them a physical form, or make them unable to fight. TardirProductions 11:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I suppose When I've finished it I will give them a single wound and an invulnerable save My idea was that they are essentially Shield Drones for Space Marines I'll think about the leaving the warp, I may change it a bit If they are like the Tau's Shield Drones, their "Shield" will dissapear after a certain amount of time. TardirProductions 18:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Knowing nothing about Tau Shield Drones I can't comment on that. The idea of having a group of things following Marines around is cool but as I say, if they are daemons, even cast out ones, I don't see how any Loyal Chapter (if these Marines are, and they certainly look it) could countenance working with them unless they were unaware of their nature. As I say, however, it's a good idea in principal. [[User:Jed Revenant man|And this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 18:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Please dont take Dark Crusade or Soulstorm too seriously if that where you got the sheild drone idea from. Sheild drones sheilds last as long as the drone is functioning. They can be destroyed with exsessive force. Also. On this article, would the darks look cooler like this? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC)